Mauler
The Mauler was a Boomer variant, equipped with a Boomshield and a horned helmet that together give them considerable cover from enemy fire. The Boomshield they carry can be used by the player. All Maulers carry an explosive flail, which they run forward wielding and is deadly at close range. When shot, they will flinch and deploy their shield to absorb the bullets, making chest shots more difficult. Headshots are more advisable due to its large head but requires at least 2 shots from a longshot. Strategy Maulers are extremely strong, as with all Boomers. When they are doing their regular job, it involves them with the Boomshield on their arm and swinging their flails around. If fired on, the Mauler's speed will drastically slow down and gives it extra protection. However, the Boomshield does not cover some of their foot, so players are advised to fire on them when they use their shields on cover. This is usually a common way of killing them, though if this is not possible, it is possible to throw a few Bolo Grenades (around two), to kill them. When the Mauler is within close range of a player, their speed increases and they swing their flail on the ground, which causes an explosion and knocks down the player. This is incredibly dangerous, even on Casual, as once they start smashing their flails on the ground, there is almost no escape at all. If you're knocked down, crawl from the Mauler as fast as you can, as once he does it again in close range, you're dead. History Destruction of Halvo Bay Evacuation of Ilima Two Maulers accompanied General RAAM during the attack on Llima city, however these maulers were equipped with Upgraded Boomsheilds which were capable of deflecting fire and they had more armor than their normal Mauler brethren these Maulers were known as "Elites" in a way for they were General RAAM's personal squad in the attack on Llima city. Two "normal" maulers tried to ambush Zeta-Six along with a Grappler using a One-Shot as they tried to reach Dr.Wisen's office. Another one tried unsuccessfully to give cover the three Serapedes taking refugee within the locker rooms. Liberation of Jilane A Mauler appeared outside of the GBL's bunker near a child outside of the refugee, at the command of the Scarred Kantus, as Marcus tried to save the child, the Kantus ordered the Mauler to attack, he broke through a wall and punched him in the face, knocking him out and then proceeded to kill the child. The Kantus later used him to open the door of the bunker and he tried to enter with a dozen of Drones, however Alex Brand had frag tagged the walls outside the door and the Mauler blew up with the rest of the Locust. Operation Hollow Storm "Grab their shields". ''-''Marcus Fenix grabbing the Boomshields of two dead Maulers. A pair of Maulers attacked Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago while they escaped from New Hope Research Facility and used their boomshileds to cover themselves from the Razorhail, however the gears took advantage of this and easily killed them. Maulers were encountered by Marcus Fenix and Dom Santiago in the Locust Detention area near the entrance Nexus. As they infiltrated the area, a Mauler prepared to receive them with a pack of Wretches. After the Gears dealt with them, the Locust opened fire from the entrance to the Detention facility. They fought past them and managed to get in. Inside, a mauler was patrolling the cells with 4 Drones and a Theron. After following them into a staging area, Marcus and Dom killed the group, and the reinforcements that came after them. The Sinking of Jacinto Guarding the area around the Jacinto sink-hole, Maulers attacked the advancing Marcus Fenix and Dom. They eliminated one, but after turning a corner in the street, the found themselves confronted by 3 Maulers that were part of a Sizeable Locust unit. Marcus found a Hammer of Dawn targeting laser, and used the Hammer to great effect in dispatching the whole unit, Maulers included. Lambent Invasion Maulers were first re-encountered in the Locust's siege of Anvil Gate. Escorted by Grinders they moved into the first enfilade point behind the front wall of the fort, 2 waves were fended off but the 4th managed to break through to the main courtyard area, but were met with devastating fire from two Chain Gun Turrets manned by Pvt.Dom Santiago and Col.Victor Hoffman. They were later encountered at Endeavor Naval Shipyard, while searching for a Rotor so they could repair the CNV Adamant. One was in position guarding a Ship Hull in a dry dock, it was killed by Delta. Later, on Azura. A Mauler was discovered guarding a Siegebeast position with a unit of Queen's Guards, and a Grinder. It was killed when Delta took over the position. When taking the last artillery position another appeared in a last attempt to fend off the Gears, but it failed. Delta cleared the catapults meaning they could get air-support. Multiplayer *The Mauler is an enemy in Horde. They start appearing in wave 8 and 18 and so on and give a hefty amount of points. They are usually a boon because of the valuable Boomshields they carry. *In Gears of War 3, the Mauler is an unlockable Locust that the player can control in Beast Mode. A great creature to protect your locust buddies and to devastate every human and fortification in your range. *In Gears of War: Judgment, the Mauler is an unlockable Locust that the player can control in OverRun Mode. This creature shares the same abilities as the playable Mauler in Gears of War 3, but its special ablility now allows it to spin its shield to kill opponents and damge fortifications. The Mauler can be healed by a Kantus. Behind the Scenes *The Mauler will be included in the Gears of War 3 HeroClix Toys. References Category:Locust Horde